Movie, Me, Her, and Feelings
by MeaningAwaits
Summary: Ok so Naminé is at Roxas' house... and they watch a movie... and yeah... its in Roxas' point of view.... uh i really suck at summaries... but yeah read it! Roxanimé


**Movie, Me, Her, and Feelings**

**Disclamer ****– Yeah buddy I own everything in this story…. Of course not dimwad (dimwit+Nimrod) . Unfortunately i only own the plot of this story... and besides if i owned anything... the company would already be bankrupt and the product forgotten.**

"Mom, can I invite Naminé?" I asked my mother, though, I already knew the answer, and had taken the liberty of inviting her

"Yes Roxas, go ahead," She replied in a rush "Just don't make a mess. I have to go now, food's in the fridge, my phone number is on the fridge," she continued the list but I had already tuned her out because I had practically memorized it. We went through this is exact list every time she went to one of her business trips.

"Mom, I know" I reassured her, but as usual I was ignored.  
"Sora's gone to Riku's, and dad's gone to his business trip up north, so you're alone ok?" Now she was panicking. "Sora won't be back 'till tomorrow, you want me to call him, so you're not alone?" she asked me. I just gave her a look in return. "Right no, I didn't think so, ok honey I'm going now, call me if anything goes wro-" she was cut off by her phone. After that there were random babbles of excuses coming from my mom.  
"Mom I got it, but you're going to be back in two days, there is nothing to worry about" I whispered to her.  
"Ok Roxas don't do anything dumb!" I was now pushing her to the door "Ok bye Roxas! I love you! And Roxas don't make a mess" She said her final goodbyes and then she was gone.  
Now all I had to execute was wait for Naminé to get here, which wouldn't take too long, considering the fact that I invited her about thirty minutes ago. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Speak of the devil… well not devil... Naminé is more like an angel… ugh! Never mind! I jumped off my leather couch to the door, and opened it.  
"Hi" Naminé said in such a sweet voice that it almost made me melt. Ok well I don't think that, that's physically possible, but you get it right?  
"Hey" I said in a bright voice, escaping my trance. Then she came in and took her shoes off at the front door. When she took off her blue jacket she revealed a pink fitted T-shirt with a dark green, delicate pattern leading from the bottom right up to the top right, it also had a decently low V-Neck, under it she wore a flushed green tank top, with a light green skirt with no patterns. Simple but, I loved her that way, well I loved her anyway. Damn it, I hate it when I do that. I shook my head at my thoughts. Naminé giggled at my sudden movements, and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"So what are we going to do"? She asked me, her sudden question half shocking me.  
"Same thing we do every time Nami". She smiled at me and then I dived onto the couch next to us.  
I sat up properly, and she chose that moment to plop down next to me crossing her legs onto the couch. "Wait, it's kind of cold, I'm going to go get a blanket and … you pick a movie" I stood up and turned back, she was staring at the empty screen of the TV and, had a blank look on her face, and it made me grin "C'mon lazy bum! Movie! Now"! My sudden loud voice scared her and she stood up in a matter of milliseconds. She looked up at me and nodded, her ivory hair jumping at every nod.  
I made my way to the stairs and then upstairs to my bed, I ripped the blanket off of it and dragged the bedspread downstairs. In the TV room she was crouching next to the DVD player, looking confused. She looked up at me and stood up properly. "Roxas I can't work it!" She looked at me with wide eyes and a defeated look on her face. She looked so cute, like a lost puppy. Ok well if you haven't noticed I like my best friend, Naminé Aoki. And not just like, I mean, I think I love her. I've known her for 3 years and liked her since we had a real conversation. "Work it" she says pointing towards it.  
"Ok, ok" I say while crouching down next to the DVD player "By the way which movie did you choose?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The Messengers!" she said like a six year old ordering their favorite dessert. I stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I have to be the mature person and say NO! You are NOT watching it!" I said and she looked at me desperately.  
"Don't worry I won't get scared, trust me!" She pleaded. I loved teasing her like this; her reactions were always so adorable.  
"No! Last time we watched the Grudge you clung to me even after we watched and you wouldn't go anywhere alone!" Not that I minded her needing me for the moments she was scared out of her wits.  
"I won't do it this time!" She promised.  
"Ok but if you do, I stop it and we do what I want to do!"  
"Deal!" and without anymore hesitation we started the movie.  
By the fourth scene she was hiding behind my shirt, wrapped up in the blanket I brought. She was so close to me that every time she moved – reminding me she was right next to me, our arms brushing – I blushed. Though, I thanked god that the lights were not on. As the music in the movie made a high pitched sound Naminé let out a shrill shriek. I smirked and abruptly stopped the movie.  
"Roxas..?" She posed, in barley a whisper. I'm actually surprised I heard it.  
"Naminé, you're scared out of your wits, let's do something else" I commanded more than offered.  
"No Roxy please" I cringed at the nickname and gave her a stern look, that even in the dark was recognizable. "I mean Roxas! Sorry!" I cocked my head to the side and smirked at myself. "I'm Sorry, it just came out!" I glanced at her for a millisecond and she was pouting so cutely that just somehow made me cave.

"Ok, ok, but we stop the movie now"

"But Roxas. I'm not scared at all" I sighed shot up to turn the lights on. The instant I did this she grabbed my shirt and pulled me back onto the couch. "Ok!" She said pretty loudly, "I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm Scared! Don't leave me!" Thank god I hadn't turned on the light because my face turned cherry red.

"Nami I'm just turning the lights on" I busted out laughing the blush on my face slowly disappearing. Then she started whining like a little girl, about how mean I was being, but, it only made me laugh even louder. Next I started walking towards the light switch. She held on to the back of my shirt, walking right behind me, she then laid her head on the middle of my back. She tried a few times to reach my shoulder with her head but, because of her height she didn't make it.

I – being the love struck dog that I am (A/N hah he can actually admit it) – was blushing in the midst of all this closeness but it disappeared in an instant. When I turned the lights on Namine instantly jumped off of me and started to grow very fond of the floor, because she continued to look down for a while. Though, before she even put her head down I had caught her crimson shaded blush. Yet, my cheeks – for once – were not even the very light tint of baby pink. Well this incident gave me confidence!

"S-so?" she started her obvious flush turning a bit more discreet. "W-what di-did you have in mind?" She stuttered.

I slapped a cocky grin on my face because of how nervous she was. "I don't know we could just listen to music for a while". I suggested.

"I brought my I-pod!" she told me with evident excitement. She pulled her I-pod out and tossed me a headphone but, I fumbled it not knowing it was coming my way. As a reaction to this, Namine pulled the fallen headphone off the floor and very delicately placed it into my right ear. I turned to face her and as soon as I did so, her face colored itself red. "S-sorry" she said in a silk like voice. She looked so cute, and my heart started beating out of my chest.

"For what"? I said way more calmly than ho I thought I'd say it. To celebrate I smirked at myself like I have done many times before. I started to walk towards the area where we were before. "You sit on the couch" I offered. I think she took it more as an order than a suggestion because she did so in a matter of seconds. I sat on the floor next to her, holding onto the headphone still in my ear.

As I plunked onto the floor the headphone in her ear fell off. I picked it up and put it in her hear, but then mine fell out. I chuckled a little, and then I held the headphone up.

"Here I'll just..." She said as she shifted her body more comfortably on the couch. She laid down on her belly, with her head facing me. We were but a centimeter away, and in unison we flushed. We both looked away, and then back at each other, then I picked up my headphone and put it in my ear. We started listening to '_The Nearness of you'_ she'd hum along occasionally; I'm assuming she thought I couldn't hear but obviously I could. Next we listened to BON BON (Lovely Complex), By the way (Red Hot Chili Peppers), Can't Stop Falling In Love (ATeens), Creep (Radiohead), Crazy Beautiful (David Gray), and Goodbye days (Yui).

The last song ended and it was silent for a while. Then I ripped the I-pod from her hands tired of her choices "Heeey!!" She said in a sweet voice, I just chuckled in response. As the song "Falling Slowly" started to play, I could see her eyes slowly closing. I knew she'd fall asleep here, so I took the earphone out of my ear and walked to the phone.

I called her parents and confirmed that she could stay here the night. I'm hoping that I'm the only guy that Namine is aloud to have a sleepover with.

I got back onto the floor next to her and saw her smiling in her sleep. She looked more calm and peaceful than usual which was half impossible. I moved her bangs from her face and tucked them behind her ear. In reaction to this Namine scrunched up her face like a bug had just landed on her nose. I reluctantly moved my hand away from her face. Then I blushed realizing what I had just done.

A few hours passed like that, and I brought my PSP and started to play a movie on it. I attached headphones to it so that Namine wouldn't wake up. I turned the volume really low so that I could hear even her breathing. "Roxy…." I heard her whisper. I turned to see that she was talking in her sleep. She continued as I shifted my body to face her. "Roxy…….. I …I…. Love you" She said and then smiled in her sleep.

I turned a dark kinda bright cherry color. I was in utter shock and a goofy grin crept its way up my face. I got up and took a drink. After that I started shaking my hands and pacing around. I tried to remind myself of how she said it; so sweetly and so delicately, but it was still very shocking to me. Oh my god she loved me… YESS! I did the classic fist-in-the-air move.

I walked up to Namine and crouched down next to her... uncontrollably giddy. Then I formulated a plan. She still had the I-pod in her ear, and so I took the I-pod gently and, slowly turned down the volume. She didn't wake up. I then paused the song and checked what was playing _'Chop Suey' _Excellent! I said to myself, and then I put on my evil smile. After that I turned the volume full. Though, before I pressed play I studied her peaceful face once. Then like a heartless person I stood up and pressed play.

The music blasted through the earphones into Namine's ears. She instantly jumped up and shot her eyes open. She jumped off the couch but I grabbed her shoulder before she hit the ground, my arm stretching across her collarbone.

I pulled her up to her feet then, she looked up at me; a look of thankfulness, confusion, and irritation spread in her eyes.

I looked into her eyes studying her expression, then with the most manly voice I could put on I said "Namine I love you too" no reaction…? Uh –oh…did I miss hear?... was Roxy another guy she was talking about?... Did Namine love someone else?... But right then I felt her lunge at me pushing me back slightly then she pulled me into a hug, and I knew the feelings were returned.

**Ok now that you've already wasted your time... why don't you make my day... possibly my week and tell me what did wrong... what i did right... uh.. i unno anything!**


End file.
